


The Crystal

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 741
Series: Until Dawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Kudos: 1





	The Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 741

Since Aulea’s death, King Regis was left alone to raise his two children. Although the political affairs and the maintenance of the Wall unfortunately took him too much of his time, he nevertheless wanted to spend time with them and take care of their education as much as possible. When Noctis was three years old and Aurora a little under two years old, their father introduced them to a boy named Ignis Scientia. Barely older than them, the latter would watch over them, guide them and advise them so that they could become worthy sovereigns of Lucis when the time came.

Three years had passed since Ignis’s arrival. He had been relatively well accepted among them and the three children got along well. Noctis and Aurora, who were a little more playful, tended to make the poor boy go crazy. They wanted to have fun like any other child, which did not fit into the basics of royal etiquette. One day, while the rain was beating outside, the brother and sister decided to embark on a game of hide-and-seek across the Citadel, forcing poor Ignis to find them. In a sigh of spite, obviously not having much choice but to accept, he lent himself to the game. Noctis went to the west wing while Aurora walked to the other side. As she searched for a hideout, she saw her father, accompanied by his usual Crownsguards. Curious to see where he was heading, the girl followed him discreetly, moving from column to column, until he reached the lobby of the elevators. She moved closer and crawled behind one of the guards, following him like his shadow, trying to hide her presence through the drape of her cloak. King Regis used his personal badge and selected the floor he wanted to go to. During the ascent, Aurora refrained from breathing, begging the Astrals not to be noticed.

When the doors finally opened, the King went out with his escort to a floor where none of his children had ever had the opportunity to go. At the end of the corridor was a huge cylindrical door closed by an imposing mechanism. The Sovereign of Lucis opened it, being the only one to have access rights, revealing to the eyes of his daughter a huge geode with purple hues. Marveled, she approached the entrance to the vault wanting to see her closer. She sneaked past the guards as they turned to keep a close watch on the corridor and hid in a small recess in the room. The heavy door closed, leaving the King and his daughter alone inside.

While remaining silent, Aurora listened to her father speak aloud, addressing the Crystal when suddenly another voice sounded in the room. A masculine voice, grave, imposing and solemn. A little frightened, the girl became very small in her corner. She took on her and tried to follow the conversation. The terms used during the exchange were a little complex for her young age, but she could nevertheless understand that it was about her brother and a certain “Chose King”. Still impressed by the imposing voice, Aurora finally came out of hiding and came to get some comfort from his father, coming to shoot the bottom of his suit jacket.

— Who are you talking to, Dad?

King Regis gasped, surprised to hear his daughter’s little voice. He looked at her, arching an eyebrow questioningly, surprised to see her here.

— But what are you doing here Aurora?

— I saw you walking down the hall and I wanted to know where you were going …

Aurora pouted, afraid to be scolded. Her father smiled at her daughter’s innocence and stooped to hug her so she could see the Crystal at a good height.

— I’m talking to the Draconian.

— The Draconian? In the Crystal?

— Exactly.

— And what is the Chosen King?

— He is the one who will drive out the darkness of Eos.

— And why Noctis?

— Because the Crystal has decided that way.

— But why ?

— Do you remember the stories of Cosmogony that I already read to you?

— Yes. Why? These are true stories?

The deep voice echoed again in the room, answering the child.

— Everything is true, young Princess.

Aurora jumped and clutched at her father’s neck, frightened. King Regis stroked his hair for reassurance and resumed in a soft voice, a slight sympathetic smile on his face.

— Do not worry. The Draconian will not hurt you.

Having a hard time realizing that his father was chatting with one of their Gods through the Crystal, the child looked back intrigued at the geode and reached out to try to touch her. But before any contact, a light emanated from it, slightly blinding. The Draconean’s voice sounded again.

— Aurora Lucis Caelum, we granted you our Light in the early hours of your life and now your destiny is forever bound to this Crystal.

One of the crystal spikes split and broke off the geode, as if it were due to the Crystal’s own will, and the glow slowly faded away. King Regis caught it before he fell to the floor and frowned at it thoughtfully.

— May this crystal guide you in time to the task we entrust to you, young Princess of Lucis.

— What do you plan to ask him to do?

— She will discover when the time comes.

The sovereign nodded, contrite of not being able to do more for the future of his children, and handed the crystal to his daughter since it came back to him by right. The latter took it, looking at it from every angle, between wonder and total incomprehension. King Regis sighs before regaining a little composure.

— And if we go down again, miss?

Aurora nodded, pouting. With all that, she had forgotten the game of hide and seek.

— Especially that Iggy and Noct have to look for me …

— Don’t tell me you were playing?

— Yes…

— I know one who will get white hair before the time …

He chuckled at the thought of Ignis’s condition by not finding his daughter through the Citadel and shook his head in amusement. He opened the door of the vault, much to the surprise of his escort, noticing the presence of the Princess in his company and returning to the elevators.

Once back on the lower floors, the father and his daughter joined the two boys in panic. Ignis sermoned Aurora about not following his father in his personal affairs. On his side, King Regis took Noctis in his arms. Going to the windows, he glanced toward the horizon, across the wall, leaving a silent tear rolling down his cheek. He hoped that he would be able to bring peace back before the fate of his children started.


End file.
